Who am I in your heart
by Kimparkie
Summary: "Who am I in your heart?" Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko./"Tapi aku ingin yang lebih Akashi-kun..."


Kuroko no Basket

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Genre : Romance, Drama

Happy Reading

Disebuah jalan terlihat sepasang anak adam tengan berjalan. Menikmati malam yang cukup ramai di kota Tokyo ini. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu berambut baby blue.

Mereka adalah Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Kini Akashi tengan mengantarkan sang kekasih ke rumahnya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sang baby blue.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Tetsuya! Oyasumi." Ucap Akashi lalu berbalik.

Tidak ada kata-kata romantis yang Akashi ucapkan pada Kuroko. Hubungan mereka mungkin masih seumur jagung tapi tidak salah bukan jika mereka terlihat mesra. Bahkan di sekolah pun Akashi tak pernah bersikap romantis seperti halnya Aomine terhadap Kise. Ia selalu bersikap seperti biasanya, seperti pada teman-teman yang lain.

Terkadang Kuroko bertanya, apakah Akashi mencintainya? Dan apakah Akashi menganggapnya sebagai kekasih di hatinya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul jika Kuroko melihat Akashi yang cuek saja saat disekolah.

 _Sret_

Kuroko menarik belakang kemeja Akashi.

Akashi yang merasakan sebuah tarikan pada belakang kemejanya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko yang tengan menunduk dengan tangannya yang memegang kemeja Akashi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi bingung melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

Kuroko terdiam masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu tak lama, suaranya terdengar.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Kuroko akhirnya.

"Silahkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hening sejenak

" _Who am I in your heart?_ "

Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko.

Lama tak mendapat jawaban Kuroko pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang mata heterokrom di depannya.

"Tentu saja kekasihku." Jawab Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"tapi kenapa Akashi-kun selalu bersikap bahwa kita seperti bukan sepasang kekasih? Akashi-kun selalu cuek terhadapku, Akashi-kun juga sering menolak saat aku mengajakmu makan siang. Hal itu membuatku merasa kalau Akashi-kun tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu." jelas Kuroko.

Akashi kembali terdiam. Kuroko juga ikut bungkam. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar helaan napas dari mulut Akashi.

"Aku minta maaf Tetsuya, jika aku membuatmu merasa begitu. Jujur saja kau adalah cinta pertamaku, jadi aku tidak terlalu tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukanmu." Akashi menatap dalam mata sapphire didepannya, "dan... dan aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis di depanmu, karena setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu dada ini tak mau berhenti berdetak tak normal, dan hal itu membuatku gugup untuk menunjukkan perhatianku padamu." ujar Akashi, suaranya terdengar gugup. Dan lihatlah rona merah tipis dipipinya, hal itu membuat Kuroko terkekeh di dalam hatinya.

Ternyata sang emperor juga bisa gugup jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Dan aku tak mau membuatmu malu…." Lirih Akashi dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun masih mampu Kuroko dengar.

Lalu sebuah senyuman lembut terpampang di wajah Kuroko. Ia mendekati Akashi.

 _Cup_

Sebuah ciuman dipipi di dapat Akashi.

"Tapi aku ingin yang lebih Akashi-kun…" bisik Kuroko malu-malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Akashi terdiam. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya lakukan. Dan ia baru tersadar saat mendengar teriakan dari sang kekasih yang mulai berjalan kedalam rumahnya.

"Cepatlah pulang Akashi-kun!!!! Angin semakin dingin!!!!"

Dan Akashi berbalik berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

END

 ** _Hai semuanya~ kenalkan aku author baru disini! Namaku Ichan Yoshika, kalian bisa panggil aku Ichan._** ** _Ini adalah cerita pertama yang aku publish di ffn dan di fandom ini. Sebenarnya aku udah lama gabung di ffn tapi baru sekarang publish cerita. Dan semoga kalian suka sama cerita aku yang abal ini._** ** _Ditunggu review-nya_** ** _Salam kenal_**


End file.
